Caravaneer 2 Protagonist
"You were born after the collapse of the old civilization, but your life had a peculiar scenario. You spent your childhood in an underground bunker inhabited by a small group of people who managed to stay isolated from the violence and misery of the outside world. With plenty of energy coming from a nuclear reactor and access to underground water, the bunker's community was almost completely autonomous and only occasionally needed supplies from the outside. In order to guarantee the security of the bunker, its location and the very fact of its existence were kept secret. Most of the inhabitants weren't allowed to leave the bunker, and only specially trained scouts kept in touch with the outside world. You were chosen to become such a scout and spent the last several months being trained by Olaf, an experienced fellow who was the only active scout in the bunker at the moment. Your last training was the first one you did on your own. You had to stay in the desert during 24 hours with nothing but some water. You did well and even managed to have a large fried lizard for breakfast. Now that the 24 hours are over, you are heading back to the bunker. You're eager to report about your success, even though you suspect that Olaf was watching you the whole time from the distance." - Caravaneer 2 Prologue Unlike Caravaneer 1, there are no preset characters in Caravaneer 2. Aside from choosing sex and the distribution of attribute points, options already present in Caravaneer 1, there are more options of character appearance customization in Caravaneer 2, like models of face shape, hair, mouth, eyes, nose, eyebrows, beard, ears, wrinkles, moustache, whiskers, bristle, shirt and pendant and also colors of skin, hair, lips, eyes, eyelids, eyebrows and facial hair. Default Options ]] ]] After clicking the "New Game" option in the main menu, a character creation screen is opened. In this menu some default options is already chosen and can be changed. These options stays default every time the character creation screen is opened: *Sex: Male *Physical/Agility/Accuracy/Intelligence: 5 These options stays default, but changes after the first time the character creation screen is opened: *Skin Color: Light Brown *Hair/Facial Hair/Eyebrows Color: Dark *Lips/Eyelips Color: Brown *Eyes Color: Green *Pants Color: Black *Face Shape, Nose, Beard, Ears, Wrinkles, Moustache, Whiskers, Bristle, Shirt and Pendant Model: 1 *Hair, Mouth, Eyes and Eyebrows Model: Random *Name: Random If the protagonist is female and shirtless, she will wears a top strappy. The color of shirt and pants cannot be chose directly by the player, but can be changed using the "Randomize Appearance" button in the character creation screen. Trivia *Unlike all other people in the game, the protagonist never panickes in battle, no matter how low his or her morale is. *Unlike other bunker people, like Olaf, Emilia and Chairman Brass, the protagonist can be - or pretend to be - a religious person, in actions like: **Affirm that he or she believes in demons; **Affirm to Marco that himself or herself is a spencerist; **Affirm to Sapoboi Rodrigues that himself or herself is a narizian. Category:Characters Category:Tribal Region Category:Alive characters Category:Members of your bunker